Lurit Fanuupu
Lurit is a greying, nearly bald human lasher from Ceshcacil in the Four Counties. He is somewhat lecherous, but well meaning nonetheless. He always wishes the best for his friends, even if it is to his own detriment. His favoured weapon is an iron whip. Early life Lurit Fanuupu was born in Upirusna, a town in what was then Gugiromon. Shortly afterwards, the then young Lord Hathur Tammunique seceded four towns and a fortress from Gugiromon, citing irreconciable neglect of the Four Counties. Growing up in a young nation was very tough - everything needed doing, infrastructure to be built, industries to be established, farms to be set up and made usable, a system of government, a new currency: practically everything. Hence, nearly every young man (and some young women) of age old enough to hold a hammer or smith on an anvil did. Pursuant to this, Lurit became an apprentice carpenter. He met his wife at a Four Counties ball, where they began courting and married within a year. Young adulthood Lurit and his wife began a carpentry business - with the close attention of Hathur to the economy of the Four Counties, they swiftly became known as an industrious if lightly defended country. Lurit's business boomed, and he and his family were able to move into a house of their choice, in outer Upirusna, away from the filthy inner city. They had a young child together, a girl. Around this time, the first Holistic Spawn were seen in West Everoc. Four Counties had not yet been under much stress or attack, so they were unprepared when two Spawn began preying on the folks of Outer Upirusna. Before the guard was alerted to their presence and the Spawn were dealt with, several farmers had been killed, and other casualties occurred. Lurit arrived home from work to find his wife and child dead on the floor, and his pet dog Mel attempting to defend their fallen bodies. With a single swipe, Mel was killed by the Spawn - bereft of his family and faithful hound, Lurit fell to his knees in grief, and waited for death. Post-bereavement Help came in the form of four guards who rushed in and killed the spawn with a very lucky strike to the chest - it was not known to them that the fragile heart was easily stabbed. Lurit was taken to Ceshcacil under armed guard to be interviewed by the court there, led by Lord Hathur Tammunique himself. There, Lurit revealed that the spawn had attacked his family, and that he was left with nothing. Hathur acknowledged the need for a militia to be trained to defend against the new threat, and began recruiting. The neighbouring Gugiromon became wary of its former state's militarisation and prepared for war as well - lucky for them, they did this just as the mountain barbarians and Spawn became a threat to their country too. Lurit was given time off to convalesce and recover from his grief - before returning to work. He was severely depressed for a long time, but when Hathur recruited him into the army, Lurit began to find a place for himself in the world again. He rose swiftly up the ranks, eventually becoming a personal guard of Hathur at Ceshcacil. Life on the Plains When Reudh, Strohe and Tedaz arrived at Ceshcacil, Lurit was beginning to tire of guarding. His emotional wounds had somewhat healed, and he felt ready to leave - but he also felt that he owed Hathur his livelihood too, and so he didn't raise the topic. However, after Reudh had convinced Hathur to take another look at how he ran the country, Hathur told Lurit to go with the dwarf. Perhaps Hathur had sensed Lurit wanting to go exploring, perhaps he was tired of Lurit - who knows. The now sizable group of four travelled far out of the Four Counties, towards the Blood Plains, and the then medieval town of Sewaturet. to pause here again Category:Characters